


A Great Taste In Women

by books_and_tea



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, F/F, Implied Sexual Content, Reader-Insert, Sam and Deans Sister, Winchesters sister, f/f - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 01:39:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10980681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/books_and_tea/pseuds/books_and_tea
Summary: Reader (Dean and Sam's little sister) enjoys some (implied) sexy time with a girl (gasp!). When Dean finds out, what will his reaction be?





	A Great Taste In Women

It was an indecent hour of the night when you and your brothers pulled up outside yet another crusty-looking motel, somewhere in the middle of Indiana. Sam was sprawled out across the back seat, drool pooling on the upholstery, and Dean had finally dozed off in the passenger’s seat about two miles earlier.

  
You however, were absolutely buzzing. This was not just any town, this was Lafayette, where years earlier you had met the lust of your life and boy did you have big plans for the night. You’d called her just after Dean nodded off, and she’d bought a room already. Strolling into the tumble-down shack trying pitifully to pass for an office, you bought a room for the boys, two doors down from yours, for obvious reasons.

  
As you pulled up outside Sam and Dean’s room, you blasted ACDC’s ‘Back in Black’ on the radio, giggling as Dean smashed his face into the window and Sam fell off the back seat. ‘Rise and shine boys!’ you yelled, handing Dean the key. You grabbed your bags and legged it to your room, number 13.

  
‘Hey!’ Dean called, pulling off his best bitch face in his sleep-fogged state. ‘Key says 11, smarty pants.”

  
“I know”, you replied, pulling your keys out of the back pocket of your *intentionally* too tight black jeans. “They only had two queens and you two stink, so....”  
The last thing you saw before you unlocked the door was the look of disgust on Sam’s face as he gave his armpit an experimental sniff. Your smile only grew wider as you turned the light on and caught a glimpse of the girl sprawled across your bed. So you might violate Christian laws from time to time, there are worse things…far worse things.

  
********

  
The next morning you stumbled out of the motel room and gave your beauty one last passionate kiss. Flooded with memories of yet another night together, you gazed longingly as she turned and headed back towards the highway.

  
“Let me know when you’re back in town honey, we should do this again,” she called over her shoulder.  
It was sad to see her go, but in those jeans…Mmmmm, how you loved to watch her leave. It wasn’t until you were turning back to your room to shower and saw Dean leaning against the hood of the impala that you realised how utterly debauched you looked.

  
Straightening your hair as best you could and trying not to think about the hickeys on your neck you strolled over to Dean, who was drinking coffee with a wider smile than you would have thought possible. To your surprise, he closed the distance and threw an arm around your shoulders.

  
Surprised, you shot him a confused look. “Not the reaction l was expecting,” you muttered.  
“Just proud is all,” he replied smugly. “I raised you right.”  
“Well that cleared everything up, didn’t it,” you deadpanned.  
“Well,” he said, sparing a glance to the girl stepping into the taxi. “You have great taste in women.”

  
Blushing to the roots of your hair, you ducked out from under his arm and headed back to your room.

  
“Oh,” Dean called to your retreating back. “You should probably have a shower. As much as I love you, sis, it’s kind of awkward when you smell like sex.”  
With a one-fingered salute thrown over your shoulder, you unlocked the door and collapsed onto the thoroughly rumpled bed. Life was good.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Yall,  
> Second ever fic...first foray into smut (implied, I know...but getting somewhere!). Would mean the world to me if you could leave some kudos, or maybe even a comment if you're feeling generous. Just sliding an F/F fic in here because I really don't think there's enough out there as is. Let me know if you have any kind of request in that general area. Thanks for reading :)


End file.
